sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:CreatureCreator
Zdjęcia thumb(obramowanie)|left/right (położenie)|300px (szerokość)|Opis_zdjęcia I oto jest ten sposób. 14:14, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- PS: Jakby co, to zajrzyj TUTAJ, bo formatowanie jest bardzo ważne. 14:17, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) Ortografia Towarzyszu! Zdobądź się na jakiś słownik papierowy, lub chociaż przeglądarkę ze słownikiem automatycznym. Te twoje błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne i interpunkcyjne mogą pogorszyć jakość artykułu nawet o 30%. Z Poważaniem 09:06, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Mam dla ciebie propozycję Jest taka wiki która nazywa się Spore sd Wiki. Chciałbym żebyś tam zajrzał a jeśli Ci się spodoba to zacznij edycję. oto Link Spore sd WIki strona główna Kamil Trzoch Kliknij ten Link: Spore sd Wiki Strona Główna Jest to wiki gdzie każdy może robić artykuły o swoich stworach ze Spore. Jeśli ci się spodoba to możesz zacząć ją edytować. Dobra. A może ty też zrobisz artykuł o jakimś swoim stworze? Kamil Trzoch 10:46, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) ANM Co do Twojego pytania (które potem skasowałeś) - Już wczoraj dodałem na stronie głównej informację o tym, że ten artykuł został artykułem na medal. PiotrekD (dyskusja) 14:12, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Usunięcie Proszę bardzo. Jeśli będziesz miał jeszcze jakieś pytania zadaj je na mojej stronie dyskusji. 12:57, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxy Hej. Widzę, że opisujesz swoje stwory. W związku z tym, chcę Ci powiedzieć, że nie musisz nic kopiować wystarczy dodać na początku artykułu: Kiedy skończę testy napiszę dokładną instrukcję jak go używać, ale teraz muszę zająć się czymś innym. Z pozdrowieniami [[User:PiotrekD|'PiotrekD']] dyskusja 14:36, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Mam do Ciebie taką jedną prośbę - czy mógłbyś nazywać grafiki własnoręcznie, tak by wiadomo było co na nich jest? Pomoże nam to zachować porządek. [[User:PiotrekD|'PiotrekD']] dyskusja 17:24, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Konkurs Konkurs na stwora miesiąca jest na mojej wiki a pozatym PiotrekD nie tworzy zabardzo dzieł i może się nie zgodzić. Jutka64 09:14, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Czat Wejdź na czat Jutka64 14:35, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) CreatureCreator czy lubisz tworzyć stwory? Jutka64 14:40, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Automatyczny rewert CreatureCreatorze! Mimo iż jesteś bardzo aktywny ja i Exe19 postanowiliśmy dać Ci do dyspozycji narzędzie zwane automatycznym rewertem. Umożliwia ono szybkie wycofanie czyjejś edycji. Dzięki niemu gdy zobaczysz, że ktoś wandalizuje Wiki Spore nie musisz czekać, aż admin wycofa tą edycję lub bawić się w ręczne rewertowanie strony. Jak używać # Odwiedź zwandalizowaną stronę. # Wejdź w jej historię. ## W Oasisie: Naciśnij strzałkę w dół znajdującą się obok przycisku Edytuj i wybierz "Historia i autorzy". ## W MonoBooku: Przycisk Historia i autorzy znajduje się na górze strony. Należy go kliknąć. # Kliknij przycisk Cofnij obok edycji wandala. # Wandalizm wycofany! Gdybyś potrzebował więcej pomocy odwiedź: w:c:nonsensopedia:Nonsensopedia:Automatyczny rewert. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 18:00, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Obrazek Dodajesz do kodu pomiędzy: linijkę: |Obraz = x i zastępujesz x'' nazwą grafiki bez nawiasów kwadratowych. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 15:12, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Ortografia po raz drugi Łukaszu! Dołączę się do prośby Exego (dobrze odmieniam?) i proszę Cię o zdobycie słownika ortograficznego oraz pisanie artykułów bez błędów ort., bowiem te błędy znacznie pogarszają jakość artykułu a co za tym idzie - jakość wiki. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 19:12, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Proszę bardzo. Te artykuły są szerze mówiąc... kiepskie i za krótkie. Na razie lepiej będzie zrobić art. o wszystkich broniach, jednak zamiast Broń proponuję go nazwać Umiejętności agresywne i pododawać do niego przekierowania. To samo można by zrobić z umiejętnościami towarzyskimi. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 07:16, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) :Na SporeWiki wszystkie umiejętności mają własne art.. Proponuję utworzyć art. o częściach ciała, tak jak chciałeś. Każdy typ miałby własny art. z listę części do nich należących, z wyjątkiem broni i obiektów dodających interakcje towarzyskie, bowiem te miałyby strony w postaci np.: User:PiotrekD/Brudnopis#Umiejętności towarzyskie ('to tylko kiepski przykład!). PiotrekDdyskusja 07:58, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) :PS: Wejdziesz może na czat? Tam łatwiej będzie ustalić jak to ma wyglądać. Ikony umiejętności Łukaszu, mamu już ikony '''wszystkich umiejętnośći. Zwą się "Plik:Śpiew.png", "Plik:Ugryzienie.png" itp.. PiotrekDdyskusja 14:44, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) :Wstawiasz po prostu Plik:NAZWA UMIEJĘTNOŚCI.png i już. Np. Plik:Taniec.png wygeneruje: Plik:Taniec.png. Jeśli coś jeszcze jest niejasne napisz o tym w mojej dyskusji. PiotrekDdyskusja 16:24, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Propozycja Cześć Łukaszu. Widzę, że masz bardzo duży wkład w Wiki Spore. W związku z tym nasuwa mi się jedna myśl - czyż nie dobrze dla Wiki Spore byłoby, gdybyś został jej administratorem? Widzę, że pracujesz nad swymi błędami (chodzi głównie o ortografię), jesteś miły dla innych i odwiedzasz WS prawie codziennie. Myślę więc, że osoba taka jak Ty zasługuje na ten tytuł, zwłaszcza od wczoraj, gdy liczba adminów spadła z 2 do 1 (jeśli monitorujesz OZ to wiesz o co chodzi). Odpisz proszę, co o tym sądzisz. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 15:13, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) :OK. Aby było demokratycznie zrobię Ci głosowanie (w trybie przyśpieszonym). PiotrekDdyskusja 13:35, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Gratulacje Gratuluję! Zostałeś administratorem Wiki Spore. Od teraz masz dostęp do szerokiej gamy narzędzi administracyjnych. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy odwiedź centrum pomocy Nonsensopedii lub GTA Wiki (te dwie mają je najbardziej rozbudowane) albo zgłoś się do mnie. Trochę informacji: * zaobserwowałem, iż ostatnio robisz coraz mniej błędów ort., gramatycznych i innych, lecz nadal one Ci się zdarzają. Dlatego proszę o dalsze ćwiczenie ortografii :). Zalecam również zainstalowanie przeglądarki ze słownikiem np. Firefoxa lub Chrome. * adresy IP mogą być współdzielone przez kilku użytkowników, dlatego nie blokuj ich na zbyt długo. * w świecie administratorów i wyższych nie wypada nie znać chociaż podstaw języka MediaWiki. Z tego powodu zachęcam Cię do zgłębiania jego tajemnic (wiem, że głupio to brzmi). * zdecydowanie zalecam używanie edytora źródłowego. Wymaga on co prawda pewnej wiedzy (patrz punkt wyżej), ale ma większe możliwości i nie niszczy kodu stron. Więcej tutaj. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 14:39, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Ja również Gratuluje praw Administratora , no to teraz muszę cię szanować i słuchać Administratorze Mroczny Postrach Wandali 14:55, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Tło W edytorze motywów jest dostępna taka opcja. Aczkolwiek Wiki Spore nie jest dostosowana kolorystycznie do ciemnego tła, więc lepiej będzie na razie go nie ustawiać. PiotrekDdyskusja 14:37, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) : To nie jest sprawa do omawiania na stronach dyskusji. Znacznie lepiej byłoby użyć czatu. Moglibyśmy się umówić na nim któregś dnia? PiotrekDdyskusja 17:12, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Może być w Środę? Jutro niestety mam wtedy lekcje. PiotrekDdyskusja 15:02, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Przypadkowe usunięcie treści CreatureCreatorze, przypadkowo usunąłem treść strony Fikcja:Kodeks Galaktyczny. Czy możesz pomóc mi to naprawić? Captain Gresh dyskusja 17:02, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) : PS:Robiłem to, używając bardzo wolnego komputera, normalnie nic takiego nic by się nie zdarzyło - teraz jestem przy swoim. Na razie spróbuję to naprawić jeszcze na własną rękę. Captain Gresh dyskusja 17:27, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Adminowanie Witaj, Łukaszu. Ta wiadomość nie będzie wesoła. Otóż, jak wiemy masz ogromny wkład w Wiki Spore. Z tego powodu społeczność wybrała Cię adminem. Jest jednak pewien problem - Ty w ogóle tych uprawnień nie wykorzystujesz. Wszystkie wandalizmy wycofuję ja, to samo jest z kasowaniem kiepskich artykułów. Rozumiem, że nie zawsze jest co wycofywać/kasować, ale jednak takie rzeczy się zdarzają i to dość często (głównie IPki tworzą bzdurne artykuły fikcyjne). Wiedz, że adminem nie jest się dla przyjemności i tytułu, ale dla pilnowania porządku na WS. Jednak Ty tego porządku nie pilnujesz. Masz co prawda ogromny wkład, ale co z tego? Admin powinien "sprzątać", pomagać innym, wprowadzać innowacje itp. Dlatego proszę Cię o zaczęcie robienia powyższych czynności. Pozdrawiam 18:21, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :Zdecydowanie lepiej byłoby, gdybyś się poduczył jak się zarządza wiki, niż zrezygnował http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Dlatego radzę właśnie się tego poduczyć. Na początek radzę nauczyć się na pamięć zawartości Centrum Pomocy. Jeśli czegoś tam nie rozumiesz lub chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej - pisz do mnie. Pozdrawiam 15:13, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) :PS: : :Ponownie polecam zainstalować przeglądarkę ze słownikiem ortograficznym np. Firefoxa. Informacja Gdy widzisz bezsensowny artykuł (np. Galaktyka w Galaktyce) nie pisz w jego dyskusji, że jest bezsensowny, tylko go od razu wykasuj. Pozdrawiam 16:24, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) PS: Moglibyśmy się spotkać któregoś dnia na czacie? :Moglibyśmy się jeszcze dzisiaj spotkać na czacie? 14:55, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) Moderacja Hejka! Widzę, że nadal nie wykorzystujesz swoich uprawnień admina (jedynie rollbacka). Jak już pisałem - adminem nie można być tylko dla przyjemności. Dlatego mam pewną propozycję. Otóż proponuję, byś zamiast być adminem (którego uprawnień nie wykorzystujesz) dołączył do nowo utworzonej grupy moderatorów. Grupa ta posiada wszystkie uprawnienia, które wykorzystujesz. Co o tym sądzisz? Pozdrawiam 16:09, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) Co do oceny fikcji. Powiedziałem ,,Nie przyjmujcie tego do serca". A pozatym nie liczy się opinia innych tylko własne zdanie o swojej twórczości. Ichneumon 08:03, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Moja i tak jest pod pewnymi względami gorsza Wasze historie też mają zalety! Mają taki jakby epicki klimat i dreszczyk mnóstwo elementów epickich których nie mam w mojej. Pozatym ja czasem nawet siebię krytykuję mówiąc ,,Mój boże jestem żałosny!" Ichneumon 10:53, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze raz o ocenach Mówię to i nie zamierzam powtarzać! 'Nie piszę co macie pisać bo to porządne historie godne napisania np. w Koranie (Bez przesady że w Koranie). Tylko mnie dziwi że nie macie poczucia casu jaki trwał w historii wszechświata. Galaktyki na przykład powstały w ciągu 400 000 lat. Mimo tego że to na ogół tylko lagendy (Tak jak moja) to są fajne choć nie konicznie prawdziwe. Nie wiemy jeszcze jak historia się potoczy ale możemy snuć wnioski. A i pytanko! Dlaczego wersja Smikiego55 została tak powszechnie przyjęta a ci co jej nie ufają są uważani za ,,heretyków"?! Ichneumon 11:32, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :Co ty bredzisz? Przestań zawracać CreatureCreatorowi (i nam wszystkim) głowę, albo oberwiesz długiego bana. 14:06, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki Domyśliłem się, że będzie z tego powodu afera, więc napiszę potem o tym notkę. Na razie jednak podam kilka argumentów: #Nie odwzorowują prawdziwego wkładu użytkowników. #Mogą powodować spam itp.. #"Pustka na wiki" zakończyła się, bo dołączyli do nas nowi użytkownicy. Odznaki były u nas na wiki od zawsze i różnie to było. #Nie ma ich w MonoBooku, który jest '''oficjalną skórką Wiki Spore'To, która skórka ma być oficjalna miało być omawiane na spotkaniu, jednak nikt nie chciał na nie przyjść (oprócz Rzymianina i Wexela), więc ja z Rzymianinem ustaliłem to któregoś dnia na czacie. Odwołań i pretensji nie przyjmujemy.. W każdym bądź razie - teraz trzeba będzie zwracać uwagę ns zwykły, dobry i sprawiedliwy licznik edycji ;). Pozdrawiam 07:07, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Licencje CreatureCreatorze, mam jedną prośbę. Nie przesyłaj grafik poprzez edytor, ale '''poprzez Specjalna:Prześlij i pamiętaj o dodawaniu licencji (dla screenshotów z gry - Materiał EA). Jeśli nie zaczniesz ich dodawać będę zmuszony kasować Twe pliki :(. I nie jest to mój wymysł - niedodawanie licencji jest łamaniem polskiego i amerykańskiego prawa. Pozdrawiam 20:59, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Pliki Po raz pięćdziesiąty: dodawaj do plików licencje i odpowiednio je nazywaj! Jeśli tego nie będziesz robił skończy się na tym, że będę kasował Twoje pliki, a tego chyba nikt nie chce :(. 17:38, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) PS: Wyłącz edytor wizualny! YES YES YES! Jejuśku, już myślałem, że odejdziesz.Mam nadzieję że zostaniesz bo na prawdę dużo ludzi teraz na Wiki to robi Ban Jako że mimo licznych upomnień nie zacząłeś dodawać licencji do przesyłanych plików dostałeś bana na 3 dni. Mimo iż masz bardzo duży wkład i wiele Tobie zawdzięczamy nie zabieram Ci moderatora, bowiem on Ci się należy. 17:27, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Licencje Dodałeś złą licencję, ale to moja wina - niechcący skasowałem bowiem pozycję "Materiał EA" na liście licencji. Zapomniałeś jednak o nazwie. Pozdrawiam 10:48, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Czat CreatureCreatorze, mógłbyś się któregoś dnia spotkać ze mną i Rzymianinem na czacie? 15:43, wrz 13, 2012 (UTC) Regulamin Re: Prośba To wal na IRCa :). 16:25, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Wiki Spore:IRC. 08:22, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) ::To użyj bramki. 09:02, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zapytam z ciekawości Był, ale go wywaliłem, bo był zerżnięty żywcem z WP i miał bardzo rozp... rozwalony kod. 09:22, sty 5, 2013 (UTC) PS: Podpisujemy się używając czterech tyld (~) o tak - ~~~~ Wróciłeś! Jeny! Ale ja się cieszę, że wróciłeś! Mam nadzieję że będziesz teraz codziennie edytował;). Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 17:03, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) :Przeczytaj strony pomocy a w szczególności Pomoc:Formatowanie. I podpisuj się 4 tyldami. 08:59, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) :PS: I najlepiej przeczytaj jeszcze swoją dyskusję od góry do dołu. ::Hiperłącze? Chodzi ci o linki wewnętrzne? Oto wzór Tekst do wyświetlenia, co wygeneruje np.: ABC. Jeżeli chodzi Ci o linki zewnętrzne, oto wzór tekst do wyświetlenia, co wygeneruje np.:Nie klikaj :) lub cośtam, co wygeneruje np. Internet WTF pomyliłem się Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 16:03, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 10:31, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Może by tak zrestartować wiki np. stworzyć czat zrobić np.walki i zakłady oraz rozpocząć np. głosowanie na artykuł tygodnia, grafike tygodnia, i stwora tygodnia itp. Co pan Admin na to? Wolatucha Cześć! To ja, Wolatucha!Ostatnio nie grasz na Spore.... Zrobiłem kilka ciekawych przygód, które Cię mogą zainteresować.